How Uncharacteristic
by Noire.Serenada
Summary: An Ulquiorra Schiffer oneshot Ulquiorra x OC


Teal green eyes stared right at her and her heart began skipping beats. _He's here again_... She thought to herself. He neared her, the strange human girl standing in a circle of hollows. The moment the hollows sensed his presence, they scattered, some leaving to Hueco Mundo, some escaping to the surrounding areas. They were all trash to Ulquiorra, he couldn't have been less interested in those things. What had captured his attention was this girl. This simple human girl, who, nevertheless, didn't look human enough.

She was beautiful. Far too beautiful to be a normal human, yet she was. He could feel it in the air around her- no spiritual pressure. Not even an inkling of spiritual energy. Nothing. So how could a mere human girl have captivated so many hollows? And not just simple hollows, Menos and Adjuchas alike. Even arrancars. Ulquiorra had noticed several secretly disappearing from Las Noches many times, and one time, he had decided to follow Luppi. That was the day he had first seen that human female. Seated atop a horse- form hollow, smiling and laughing, vibrant red hair cascading in long, shiny waves to her waist, beryl eyes gleaming in glee as she talked to Luppi and afterwards Grimmjow who had arrived a moment later. Both were acting like lovestruck fools. So were all the hollows and Arrancar that visited her.

Ulquiorra had heard of incidents where hollows would fall in love with humans, but never had he heard of so many falling for one simple human girl. And he didn't even believe in love. The human heart was a complete mystery for him. Yet, once, when their eyes met, Ulquiorra felt something stir in his chest. It was a strange feeling, almost painful, yet somehow pleasant. From that moment on, he also began visiting her. And each time their eyes would meet, he would experience the same feeling over and over again. This time, Ulquiorra was curious. He wanted to ask. So this time, he finally exited from the shadows and stood before the human, silent and emotionless. She stared at him, and he could hear her heart beating frantically against her ribcage. Was she afraid of him? For some reason, the thought made Ulquiorra frown and a stabbing pain shot through his chest. He sharply inhaled, and the female ran to his side, eyes widened in worry.

"Are- Are you alright? What happened?" - she asked, gripping Ulquiorra's hand so tightly, her knuckles went white. To him, the grip was almost unnoticeable, but it felt warm. She felt warm. Now that she was so close to him, he could feel her essence. Her presence was soothing, calming, yet invigorating and intoxicating. Ulquiorra's chest felt strange, it almost felt like he was whole.. Like he wasn't an Arrancar. Like he had a heart. Ulquiorra straightened up and looked at her.

"Name." - he said tonelessly.

"Wh-What?"

"Your name, woman. What is your name?"

"Ah! My name is Hotaru. M-May I ask what yours is?" - she timidly asked, looking up at him to meet his gaze.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer." - he replied, simultaneously reaching for a lock of her hair. Hotaru flushed as he twirled the lock of hair around his finger. It was quite soft to the touch. Strangely, Ulquiorra began wondering how her skin would feel under his fingers. Almost unconsciously, he released the lock of Hotaru's hair, and his cold fingers caressed her cheek. Slight surprise flashed in his eyes as he noted how smooth and silky her skin was. Hotaru was getting redder by the second. Finally, Ulquiorra let his hand fall to his side, satisfied with his inspection.

"W-Why did you do that?" - Hotaru stuttered, taking a step back from him.

"I feel strange. Ever since I've met you I have been feeling most unusual. Explain to me." - stated Ulquiorra.

"How strange? Will you describe it to me?"

"No. I shall show you." - Ulquiorra offered her his hand. Hesitantly, Hotaru took it and immediately all the emotions Ulquiorra was experiencing jolted though her. Furiously blushing, Hotaru looked at Ulquiorra only to lower her head as their eyes met.

Ulquiorra found he was behaving uncharacteristically for himself, as he tilted up her chin to gaze into her aquamarine eyes. He noticed his chest felt strangely full. "Explain." - he said, gazing at Hotaru.

"Y-You're feeling love, Ulquiorra- san." - she whispered, as her blush deepened.

"Hm. I see." - Ulquiorra replied, in thought for a moment. Then he slung Hotaru over his shoulder and proceeded to open a portal to Hueco Mundo.

"Where are you taking meeeeee?" - Hotaru squealed as Ulquiorra emotionlessly raised an eyebrow.

"You're coming with me, of course. Since you're the one that triggered this... Love in me, it is your duty to teach me and explain everything about that strange human heart of yours. Of course, I shall provide you with everything necessary and desirable for you."

Hotaru gaped at his answer as they entered the portal, and Ulquiorra's lip twitched up in something resembling a smile. How uncharacteristic for someone as emotionless as him.

On the screen, one of Las Noches' hallways was showing, and in that corridor Ulquiorra was walking with Hotaru slung over his shoulder. The one watching the screen smiled. Smoothing his chocolate hair back, Aizen Sousuke took a sip of his sweetened green tee. _This should be interesting._


End file.
